Someone There
by blackdragon157
Summary: What starts as a funny day, turned into a worst nightmare for our winter spirit. As Jack and Bunny started to fight, Pitch reminds him of how he'll never be accepted by the Guardians and it made him remind of his previous life and the blizzard of '68 and Jack's worst fear. Can Bunny help him? Or would it be too late?


**This will be a one shot! From Rise of the Guardians and no...it's not a slash or pairing up, so don't ask about that! **

**This will be more of a brother/family love **

**Characters: Bunnymund and Jack Frost**

**Well, Here we go! **

**Someone There**

* * *

"I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER YA, FROST!"

Jack laughed as he dodged a few egg bombs from an angry Pooka Guardian. They were in a forest as Jack flew through the trees with Bunny close behind him on the ground; running on all fours.

"Hey, that egg gollem was staring at me funny!" Jack said as he dodged the boomerang that almost hit his head. His once navy blue sweater and brown pants were in different colors, thanks to Bunny's eggs. From red to pink to blue to green and so much more colors.

"That doesn't mean ya freeze it, ya gumbies! It suppose to have two faces!" Bunny roared as he tried to jump and attempt to grab Jack. Just a little closer and the brat will soon be **his**.

Jack laughed as he flew higher. "You'll have to try harder, Cotton Tail!" Jack said. Bunny growled under his breath as he kept running faster, trying to catch the winter spirit.

"Once I get me hands on ya..." Bunny vowed.

"That's _if_ you catch me, Kangaroo and by the looks of it, you aren't doing a good job!" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

Bunny tried to run faster and faster to catch the laughing Guardian. It had been almost eight months since Jack became a Guardian. Both Bunny and Jack try to tone their arguments down a tone, but Jack couldn't help but pull a good prank on the Easter Bunny.

As Jack flew through the trees, he looks down at the raging rabbit that was almost close to him. "Come on, Bunny. Can't you take a joke? The egg gollem will unfreeze in a couple of hours!" Jack said.

Bunny wouldn't have it. "Once I get ya, I'm gonna drag yer sorry ass back to me Warren and make sure that **you** unfreeze me egg gollem!" Bunny vowed. Jack kept laughing as he kept flying-

_"Jack..."_

Jack hovered in mid-flight as he heard a voice calling for him. It was familiar.

_"Jack...I'm scared..."_

Jack listened to the voice, but was unaware from a familiar grey fur flying towards him. Jack then found himself on the ground and pinned down by the Pooka Guardian with a smirk on his face.

"...never race a rabbit, mate." He said as he held Jack by his hoodie.

"Bunny...did you just hear something?" Jack asked. Bunny scoffed.

"Don' try ta distract me, Snowflake! It ain' workin'-

_"Jack..."_

Bunny heard it that time. He lets go of Jack as his ears flicker slightly as he tried to find the sound. He sniffed the air and kept hearing. "...somethin's up." Bunny whispered as he got out his boomerangs; already to go and fight.

Jack held his staff up as he felt Bunny's back pressed against his. They soon heard snorting from a group of animals.

It was Pitch's nightmares as they surround the winter spirit and the Pooka Guardian' snorting and neighing at their prey with anxious and revenge on their master's death eight months ago.

"...you take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack asked. Bunny stared at him; his back still pressed against Jack's as they stared at the mares surrounding them. "...sounds good ta me...Ya ready?" He tighten his grip on his boomerangs.

Jack only smirked. "...tell you what; if we get out of this...I'll unfreeze that gollem for you with no charge. Deal?" He asked. Bunny only chuckled under his breath.

"...try not ta fall too far behin', Snowflake." He said as he leapt to the air and fight the mares as Jack uses his ice magic to freeze the mares. They just kept coming as the Pooka and winter spirit kept fighting; unaware of what was about to attack them from their blind spot.

Jack was the first to notice. It was Pitch.

he hid himself in the dark where no one could see him, but Jack could see him and saw what he was about to do. He pointed a shadow arrow at the Pooka warrior.

"Bunny, look out!" He said as he shot ice at Pitch who missed the Pooka by an inch near his feet.

Pitch snarled as he shot shadow spears at Jack, who kept dodging them. "You are always in my way!" Pitch snarled as he summoned his shadow scythe by his side as Jack held his staff up.

"That's my job, isn't it?" Jack asked as he dodged the scythe that nearly sliced him in half. He shot a few ice streams at him; only to be blocked by the mares that tried to protect their master.

Jack never realized that they were near dangerous situation. "You think that they accepted you? The Guardians?" Pitch asked. Jack only glared at the Nightmare king. "They did accept me." Jack said. Pitch only smirked.

"Oh, really? Did they even bother you once...when you were all alone for three whole centuries? Have they ever talked to you during that time? They only accept you because you were chosen." Pitch remarked.

That caught Jack a little off guard, but held his defense up as Pitch draw closer. "And Bunnymund. All he ever does is yell at you. Do you remember that he nearly beat you up from the blizzard of '68? You saw how furious he was? He would never accept you."

That definetely hurt Jack. He remember how furious Bunny was when Jack caused the blizzard of 68' on Easter Sunday. He really didn't mean to cause that...and he also remember how he ruined Easter again when they needed him the most.

The pain of rejection and loneliness started to flow through him once more as he fell down to his knees; clenching his head as he started to breathe harshfully. Pitch became eye level with him.

"Face it, Frost...they will never...accept you. You mess up on everything. No matter how hard you try, you will always mess up." Pitch said-

A pair of boomerangs missed Pitch by inches as he turned to see an angry Pooka behind him. "Leave Jack alone!" He said threatingly as the boomerangs came back and he caught them expertly.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "You really don't care for Frost, do you?" He asked. That made Bunny growled slightly. "Yer wrong! I care about Snowflake!" He said. That made only Pitch smirked.

"Oh, really? The way you were treating him, it didn't seem like you do care about him." Pitch said as made his scythe came back to him once more by his side. Jack was still trying to calm himself down.

What if the Guardians really didn't care about him? What if they just do care about him just because he was chosen? Jack didn't feel the scythe near his neck. The voices of Pitch tuned out of his mind; even of Bunny's yelling to tell him to fly away to safety.

Jack wanted all to stop.

He was in so much pain that he didn't know what to do.

As Pitch tried to swing to end the winter spirit, something stopped him from what he was doing.

Bunny was infront of him, his arms spread out as he puts Jack behind him protectively. His bright green eyes glowing dangerously as if they were fire, his teeth bareing. Jack looks up to see the Pooka trying to protect him.

With a gentle paw, Bunny took a hold of Jack's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "...if ya want 'im, ya have ta go through me." Bunny threaten.

Pitch only glared, but stared at Frost. "...is this your choice, Frost?" He asked. Jack was silent, still trying to think through everything. Pitch only smirked as he made his scythe hit the ground.

Bunny just now realized that they were near a cliff and an ocean was waiting for them down below. The cliff suddenly collapsed underneath them; making both Jack and Bunny tumble down.

Pitch laughed as he disappeared into the night.

When they hit the ocean, Bunny was the first to surface as he frantically looks around. "Frostbite!? Jack!"

No answer...unless...

"...oh, no, Snowflake!" He said. He took a deep breath and dove down. He looks around carefully for the winter spirit, thinking he might of reach the surface. There!

Jack was struggling to get to the surface as he covered his mouth with both of his hands. He remembered how he was at Deaths' door when he drowned in his previous life. He was already losing battle to stay concious. The salty water already started to trap through his throat and lungs as he muffled out a startled breath.

Just as soon as he was about to go out, he felt muscular arms wrapped around him and helped him pull up to the surface.

Bunny and Jack gasped for air as they both coughed up the water that was trapped in their throat. Jack had his arms wrapped around the Pooka's neck as he kept coughing the water that was trapped inside of him.

"I got ya, Jackie...I got ya." Bunny said as he looks around for a place to land. The only thing he can see was the cliff. He stared at the winter Guardian worriedly that had his arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

He was already starting to shiver furiously as he kept coughing out the water trapped in his throat. "I need ya to hold yer arms around me neck, Snowflake...I'm goin' to climb and I need ya to hold on...'kay?" He asked softly.

Jack couldn't speak at all, so all he did was nod.

As Bunny swimmed slightly to the part of the cliff, he stared at the winter spirit as he grabbed part of the rocks. "Ya ready?" He asked. Jack nodded, tightening his grip around the Pooka's neck.

Slowly, the Pooka Guardian started to climb up the rocky cliff with the winter spirit holding on to him with his arms around his neck. As Bunny was half way, he stared at Jack.

"Ya know where yer staff is?" He asked. Jack nodded. "...the top...of the cliff." He said. Bunny was starting to get worried about Jack now. "...just' hang there a little longer, Snowflake...we're almos' there."

After what it seems like forever, Bunny made it to the top as Jack collapsed against near his foot; still shivering and coughing up the water inside of his throat. Bunny knelt down and rubbed a comforting paw over the young winter spirit's back.

"You okay, Frostbite?" He asked softly; still rubbing a comforting paw over Jack's quivering back. Jack only shook his head no; curling up tighter as he tried to calm his breathing. Bunny was now really worried. This is not the Jack he knew. He remembers a cocky, sarcastic teenager that likes to pull small pranks on the Pooka, but this Jack...this Jack was a scared child. He then remember how he was panicking when he was underwater.

"...Jack," He whispered. "Jack, are ya scared of water?" He asked

Jack shook his head. "...drowning..." He whispered in a hoarse voice. Bunny then held Jack's upper half of his body so that he can try to calm Jack down. "Jack, look at me. It's okay." Bunny said as he supported him up slightly.

Jack was calming down as he glances around. "Wait...where's Pitch?" He asked. Bunny stares around, a hint of cautiosness in his eyes. "...he probably disappear when we hit the ocean, mate. So he's gone fo' now." Bunny said.

Jack looks down slightly, remembering all of the times that the Pooka was furious about him, even last Easter and the blizzard of '68. Jack sighed; his bangs hiding his icy blue eyes.

"Listen, Bunny...about last Easter..." Jack started. Bunny stared at him a little curious. "...I'm sorry..." He whispered. Bunny was taken back from the apology. "Why are ya apologizing for that?" He asked, still supporting Jack with one arm.

"...it's my fault that I ruined Easter for you and everyone else. I'm sorry." He whispered. Bunny stared at him, but then smiled softly. "I've forgiven you 'bout that a long time ago, mate."

Jack stared at him. "...when..." Bunny only smiled softly at him. "...ya know Baby Tooth? She told Tooth what happened that day and told the rest of us. It isn't yer fault, mate. I just didn't see ya that often ever since ya became a Guardian ta tell ya that."

Jack stared at him confused. "But you said-"

"I wasn' thinkin' straight. Yes, I remember what I said, but I was just upset that day. Pitch would've tricked any of us. It's not yer fault, Snowflake." He said. Jack stares down, thinking of everything. Bunny noticed how more quiet he was ever since Pitch talked to Jack.

"...somethin's buggin' ya?" He asked. Jack looks away from the Pooka warrior. "Come on, you can tell me." He pressed as he ruffled the top of Jack's head slowly.

"...I didn't tell you about my previous life...didn't I?" He asked. Bunny shook his head no. Jack sighed as he started the tale of of his previous life as Jack Overland, his sister, his friends and family. Bunny sat through it all, usually rubbing a comforting paw over the boy's back and occasionally stroking Jack's snow white hair. That's when he got to the part that haunted him.

"We went to the pond because my sister wanted to learn how to skate. Our mom told us to be careful, and I told her that we will. But...when I was teaching her, the ice started to crack underneath her. My sister was so scared...I didn't want her to panic so I told her that we would play a game; hop scotch like we do everyday. I managed to pull her to safety with my staff, but I only did to take her place. It was so dark that I was panicking. I died...trying to save my little sister. I...guess I figure it out what happened to her." He said. Bunny stared at him.

"...do you remember the blizzard I caused? In 1968?" He asked. Bunny was now wondering why he caused that blizzard on Easter Sundy that year.

"I...saw a girl...being ganged up by some people. I wanted to help, but I was so frozen in place that I didn't know what to do. When I tried to get the police, but all they did was walk through me...everyone that I pass through. When I went back to check on her..." Jack didn't finish the sentence. Bunny knew what the winter spirit was trying to say.

"...I was so...upset that...I guess my emotions made a snow storm the next day and it...ruined your holiday. I now know who that person was...it was her. For...three centuries...this is how I figure out what happened to my family..." Jack whispered.

He didn't feel the tears that were rolling down his cold cheeks. "...Pitch was right...I mess up on everything..." He whispered.

Bunny was taken back from what Jack said, but his heart still broke for the young winter Guardian. He knew that some spirit's powers are linked to their emotions, but...he never knew that it happened to Jack.

Without any hesitation, he gathered the broken boy in his arms; rubbing a comforting paw over the boy's back as he tighten the hug.

"...it ain't yer fault." Bunny whispered, a single tear running down his cheek. "...it would've happen ta anyone...includin' me. Don't blame yerself over this, Jack. I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya about '68 and last year on Easter. I didn't know you were goin' through this. If anything...it's my fault. I should've been there for ya three centuries ago when ya needed us the most. So don' blame yerself about this...it's my fault."

Jack stilled, listening to the Pooka's word, then wrapping his arms around the Pooka; clenching to his fur in a desperate grip as he cried silently into his furry chest. Bunnymund stood by him, holding him close and rubbing a comforting paw over the boy's quivering back and so often stroking his snow white hair.

"Shh," He whispered as Jack tighten the hug slightly. "...it'll be okay, Jackie...yer not alone..." Bunny whispered as he tighten the embrace as well. It lasted well over fifteen minutes when Bunny felt Jack slumped against him.

He looks down and chuckles slightly. He fell asleep. The fighting, the scares and the crying must of exhausted him to sleep. With soft and gentle movement, Bunny picked up Jack and carried him in his arms; with the staff in one of his hand.

"...I'll be yer Guardian from now on, Snowflake...I'll be there when you need someone there for ya...I promise..." Bunny vowed as Jack's head fell against his shoulder. With a tap of his foot, Bunny made a hole appear and gently hopped down.

As he made it to his Warren, Jack was still asleep; his forehead resting on the crook of his furry neck. He adjusted his grip on the winter Guardian as he walks in his Warren, the eggs squeaking at him with joy.

Bunny tried his best not to step on them as they surround him around his feet.

When Bunny came into his home, he place Jack down on the couch that he had and place a blanket around him. He smiled softly as he stroked the boy's head gently with his paw.

Jack instantly leaned towards the touch as he sighed deeply in his sleep. Bunny chuckled again. Jack was still a child by heart and he knew that. All of the Guardians knew that.

Slowly, Bunny nuzzled the boy's head with his nose before pulling away. "...see ya in the mornin', Jack." He whispered as he made his way to his room. Jack cracked one eye open before seeing Bunny walking away.

Jack smiled softly before closing his eyes once more, glad that he doesn't have to be afraid no longer. Because he knew that the Guardians would be with him until the end.

Even Bunnymund.

* * *

**The end! **

**Hope you all enjoy it. I am still working on the other Rise of the Guardian fanfiction, but this one just came to my mind and I wanted to do it. There will be more Rise of the Guardians fanfiction coming up soon**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


End file.
